Bevelle Private School
by megan.-.judith
Summary: A high school fic. Just abot the ongoings at Bevelle Private School. Rated T for suggestive terms. I suck ar writing summarys so just read please! R&R!


**Friday Morning**

**AN: Hey guys..readers..if I have any…! Uhh as with my other stories I don't do the metaphor simile thing and make it all complicated. Anyway, it's simple and easy. And don't blame me for not updating any of my stories.lol.Of course another Gippaine!! 3**

**Paine's Dorm Room-**

"Hey Dr.P! Wake up!" Gippal said as he jumped on Paine

"One, who let you in here, Two what time is it?" Paine asked tiredly

"Yuna let me in and its 8:00" Gippal replied nonchalantly

"Are you kidding me?! I could've had 45 minutes to sleep!" Paine growled

"What do you mean, school starts at 9?" Gippal asked surprised

"It doesn't take me that long, we _have_ uniforms." Paine said referring to the blue ¾ inch sleeve jacket for the girls with a blue plaid skirt. The boys wore blue jackets with tan pants.

"Unfortunately, now get up!" Gippal replied

"Aww, now that's not fun" Paine said seductively and reached her head up to kiss Gippal softly

"See now this could be fun," Gippal separated from the kiss "but Yuna and Cid's Girl are making breakfast for everyone"

"_Everyone_" Paine asked annoyed

"Yeah" Gippal answered casually

"And to think I was going to have a nice serene morning" Paine muttered

"Oh cheer up Painey, it's Friday" Gippal said energetically

"Yay" Paine said sarcastically

**G,T,B's Dorm-**

"Ty, hurry up" Baralai said calmly

"Jeez man, you must really have Rikku, waking up early and all." Tidus teased

"Please, like you aren't absolutely obsessed with Yuna" Baralai retorted

"Yeah, yeah – where's Gip?" Tidus asked curiously

"He left like a minute ago, you would've known that if you were awake." Baralai answered

"Well I guess not everybody can be 'perfect' as you 'Lai" Tidus said accentuating on the 'perfect'

"Your hilarious" Baralai said cynically

"Ok, on to less humorous subjects," Tidus started "What're yours and Rikku's plans for the weekend?" Tidus asked

"Nothin' much, maybe a sphere movie and dinner" Baralai answered

"OoOo original plans" Tidus said sarcastically

"Fine, so what're your big plans?" Baralai questioned

"I thought I'd take her to that new club" Tidus said excitedly

"Ok, so that's a bit better, but I doubt Rikku would mind" Baralai stated defensively

"Yeah, if you don't tell her, or you could come with us." Tidus offered

"You sure?" Baralai asked not wanting to impose

"Of course, but not that this conversation isn't great I bet breakfast is almost ready and I'm starving" Tidus said happily

"K" Baralai agreed

**Y,R,P Kitchen-**

"So, what do you think Paine and Gippal are doing in there?" Yuna asked mischievously

"Well I can think of a few things" Rikku giggled

"This early, no way" Yuna said being sensible

"You're probably right" Rikku replied

"So, have you and 'Lai – you know" Yuna said as she winked

"Private much!" Rikku squealed

"Well…" Yuna pried

"If you must know I have, but not with Baralai, he hasn't tried anything on me – _yet_." Rikku admitted

"Than with who!?" Yuna exclaimed

"You swear you won't tell Paine?" Rikku asked seriously

"Why?, I mean yes, but" Yuna paused "Oh my Yevon!, it wasn't Gippal was it?'

"Yeah, but we were at a party and we were really drunk, I don't even think he remembers because I left before he woke up" Rikku explained nervously

"Wow, and Paine doesn't know this?" Yuna asked

"Not that I know of, so please don't say anything" Rikku stressed

"Ok, I already –" Yuna started

"Tell Paine what?" Paine and Gippal interrupted

"Wha – nothing" Rikku said trying to sound innocent

"Oh Rikku's using her "It's a big secret of who I lost my virginity to" voice" Gippal laughed

"You lost it to Gip, right?" Paine asked calmly, with a smirk on her face

"You know?!" Rikku and Yuna yelled at the same time

"Know what?" Tidus and interrupted as he and Baralai walked in

"Who Cid's Girl lost her "womanhood" to" Gippal explained as if they were talking about fruit

"That was you, right?" Baralai asked not showing an ounce of jealousy

"Wait," Yuna started "You all know?"

"Yeah" Everyone replied simultaneously

"How?" Rikku asked dumb-struck

"Gip" Tidus said

"Ty" Baralai replied

"'Lai" Paine answered

"Not that this confession-fest isn't interesting, but I'm hungry so lets eat." Gippal suggested

"I agree" Rikku added softly


End file.
